The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to coaxial connector assemblies that are mounted to support walls, such as those found in backplane communication systems.
Coaxial connectors are known for interconnecting various coaxial components, such as coaxial cables, circuit boards, and/or the like. Coaxial connectors include one or more coaxial contact pairs. Each coaxial contact pair includes a signal element and a ground element that is arranged coaxially with the signal element. A coaxial contact pair is hereinafter referred to as a coaxial contact. Each coaxial contact may have a cable terminated thereto. Coaxial connectors often include an array of coaxial contacts. The coaxial connectors may be used for a wide variety of applications, such as, but not limited to, radio frequency (RF) interconnections. As one example, a backplane communication system may include a large backplane circuit board that includes one or more windows. Each window is configured to receive a coaxial connector that is also mounted to the backplane circuit board using, for example, hardware. As such, the coaxial connectors are presented along one side of the circuit board for mating with corresponding coaxial connectors of a daughter card assembly or assemblies.
Known coaxial connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, it may be desirable to have coaxial connectors that have a greater density of coaxial contacts. Even with greater densities, however, it may be difficult to mate the opposing coaxial connectors. For example, the coaxial contacts of one coaxial connector include signal pins that are exposed within socket cavities of the coaxial contacts. The signal pins are at risk of being damaged if the coaxial connectors are not sufficiently aligned during the mating operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a coaxial connector having a greater density of coaxial contacts that also enables alignment of the coaxial contacts during the mating operation.